The Innocent Plan
by AllSaidAndDone
Summary: Shizuo has a kid? She's staying with Izaya? What will happen to this young girl as she lives with her dad's enemy! Will shizuo get to know the daughter that he didn't want? And what does she have instore for the two enemy's? So many questions so please read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright hey guys….. I don't know what to say so yeah, on with the story!**

**I do not own Durarara though I wish I did!**

**Shizuo POV**

I stared at my cell phone, looking at pictures of her first birthday. Cake was smeared all over her and the camera. That was six years ago though. I bet she doesn't even know who I am, I mean like her mom would tell her about the guy who didn't want her in the first place!

However that's all changed. I miss her and want to see her more with each passing year.

Damn it, I don't even know where the hell she is! I doubt even the Flea would know, like I would ask **him** though. He'd probably burn the house down in front of me.

I looked at my clock and sighed, I have to go meet Tom at his office.

I got off my bed and headed to the door. _'I'll see you soon sunshine'. _

Sometime Later

"Aw Shizuo it's good to see you, come eat Russian sushi! IT good and cheap! It won't make you puke, promise!"Simon bellowed after me and Tom. "Later Simon, I'm working." I said with a wave before I took out a cigarette and lit it.

I took a drag of it and looked up at the sky before I smelled something. That something smelled like shit. I looked around and spotted the black haired informant. As if on auto pilot my hand reached out and immediately latched onto a stop sign. I shouted my usual battle cry of "Izayyyaaaaa!"

The minute he saw me he smirked that god damn smirk of his and said, "Sorry Shizu-chan but I don't have time for you today." And yet I still had to dodge those knives of his before he was off running to…..wherever fleas run to.

I dropped the stop sign while mumbling, "Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill."

I looked at Tom and he said we're done for the day, so I just decided to head home, drink some milk, and go to bed.

**Izaya POV**

Humans, I love them soo~ Especially dear dear Shizu-chan. He is so very fascinating and unpredictable. I mean one day it's a stop sign the next a convenient store trash can. I wonder what his kids would be like. I was thinking about whether they would inherit his strength or not when I walked in to my apartment, said hello to Namie, and made a bee-line to my computer. I instantly logged in to the chartroom.

**Kanra- Hey!**

**Taro Tanaka- Hey Kanra**

**Setton- Hey guys!**

**Taro Tanaka- So anything interesting happen today? **

**Kanra- Ya I heard that Shizuo Heiwajima ripped another stop sign out of the ground but didn't attack anyone**

**Setton- Really!**

**Taro Tanaka- NO WAY!**

**Kanra- Way. And yes really.**

**Setton- Oh I got to go bye guys!**

**Taro Tanaka- Bye Setton**

**Kanra- See you later**

**-Setton signed out-**

**Taro Tanaka- I should get going too, bye Kanra**

**-Taro Tanaka signed out-**

**Kanra- Well I guess I'm going too~**

**-Kanra signed out-**

**-There is no one in the chartroom-**

I spun around in my chair and moved the pieces on my chess board around. Then I moved it again. And again. And again till I was satisfied with it. I smirked as I looked over it.

I spun around again and looked out my window as I thought about new ways to torture the blonde brute. I was in the middle of thinking of the perfect crime to frame on him when I was interrupted by laughter. More specifically children's laughter.

Which meant there was a kid in here. A living, breathing, mess making child. But there was no way a child could have gotten in here.

'_Calm down Izaya you're probably just hearing things'_ and the more I thought it the more it seemed to be true. Alright now back to framing Shizu-chan.

And I was interrupted again. But this time by Namie. "Yes? What do you need?" I asked annoyance clear in my tone and on my face. I mean come on, can't I torture the blonde once, just once without getting interrupted.

"You have a visitor."

"Well what are you waiting for, send them up."

"She's already here. Been waiting for hours, the poor thing." I did a double take on what she said. _'Poor thing? who would Namie consider a "poor thing"? _"Poor thing, She? You have feelings? Since when, I know all about humans!" I smirked at her.

"No you don't. No one can know all, or the eternal questions of humanity would have already been answered." A small, meek voice replied. I looked at who tried to mock me and my eyes locked with a little girl, only 6 or 7 years old. "Those are some pretty big words and statements for a little girl." I sneered at her. "If you're trying to intimidate me, it's failing." She replied with a calm tone.

I sat there and stared at her. _This little human is interesting; I wonder what makes her tick. She puts on a brave front but I can't wait to see her face when I knock it down._ I thought with a smirk.

"So you came to see me, **little** girl."

"Yes we can all tell that I am young so thanks for pointing out the obvious Mr. Informant."

"Can I ask why you're here?"

"To stay. Wow for an informant you sure don't know much."

"I'm going to be nice and ignore that second part, but what do you mean by stay?"

"Exactly what it means. I will be staying here until further notice. And if you have a problem with it, you can go talk to Shinra and Celty. But I would do that because Celty is about to Kill any talking male."

"To bad that Celty doesn't scare me little girl. And besides I could just call Shinra."

To prove my point I took out my phone and dialed Shinar's number.

_Ring Ring Ring_

"Hey Shinra do you have any idea why a little human is on my couch, back sassing me?"

"Oh great you found her! Maybe Celty won't hurt me to bad. Hang on a sec. CELTY SHE'S AT IZAYA'S BACKSASSING HIM! Anyway I need her to stay with you until my dad leaves town. Okay thanks bye Izaya!"

And the line went dead. Damn him.

'_Does he honestly think that I could take care of a child? He is so lucky that she is such an interesting human'_

"Now why were you with Shinra and Celty?" I asked her, I mean it's not every day you find out that your friends had a kid.

"I don't really think that it's any of your business." Was the reply I got while she stared down at her bare feet. I could see that her eyes grew colder with each passing millisecond.

"But Sharing is Caring!" I told her in a sing song voice.

She just glared at my teasing.

"But really, why were you staying with Shinra and Celty?" As much fun as trying to get a rise out of her is, I wanted answers on this unidentifiable human child.

"I said it was none of your business!" she yelled that at me with her arms crossed, and to make it even more childish she stomped her foot and went to my kitchen.

Typical. A kid doesn't get what they want and they throw fits. But that's what makes children such interesting humans.

"Namie, who is this little girl."

"Her name is Kameko, but I didn't get her last name."

Just perfect. I have a sassy, childish kid staying with me and I know absolutely nothing about her.

I must be losing my touch. I should know about all my little humans.

"Namie feel free to take some time off, I want to find out more on this kid." I told her as I walked into my kitchen. While entering said kitchen I heard her mutter,"About time" and then she walked out.

Wait a second. I just had her leave me alone with a kid. A kid that was going to need me to do things for her. How am I, Izaya Orihara, Supposed to know how to take care of a kid?

"Where did Namie go?"

I had been so caught up in my thoughts that I hadn't even registered sitting down at the table with the girl.

"She's taking a much needed vacation." Was the reply I gave her.

"Fine, but who's making dinner? You don't look as though you know how to cook."

"Your right I don't, so you better start learning."The reaction I got was PRICELESS!

Her face got all red, her eyes narrowed, and when I started laughing she huffed and walked away. I followed her back into the living room and found that she was on **my** computer. Checking her email.

"So what is your last name?" I must've scared her because she jumped a little bit.

"I don't see why it matters but fine. My name is Kameko Heiwajima."

Okay so I hope this was good. And I know that Shizuo and Izaya might be kind of OC but keep in mind that this is the first time I've tried to write them and it's kind of hard even thought they are my fave characters.

Please review and tell me what you liked and what you didn't!

-AllSaidAndDone-


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so here goes chapter 2! I really hope you all enjoy!**

**I do not own Durarara!**

**Kameko POV**

"I don't see why it matters but fine. My name is Kameko Heiwajima."

Izaya's reaction was absolutely PRICELESS! It took everything I had to keep my composure. He looked like a fish out of water! Mouth open, raised eyebrows, dumb expression, yes this is the famous informant everyone. The one who knows all about 'his little humans' as he would say.

"K-K-Kameko H-h-eiw-wajima! Impossible shizu-chan is only twenty-three! You look six or seven, I would have known if he had you in high school!" Izaya yelled at me.

It was kind of funny. Most people don't get to see Izaya like this.

"Well I am his kid, he did have me when he was in high school, and I'm seven." I told him.

Man this online chat room was full of cool people. I think Setton is my favorite.

"No way…and get off my damn computer!"

I glared at him but did as I was told.

I ended up on the couch next to him about an hour later with some tea and snacks.

"Does Shizu-chan know you're here?" Yes he had finally quit yelling. But on the downside he looked like a kicked puppy just because he didn't know about me. He claimed he was an epic fail at his job.

"No, that's why I was staying with Shinra and Celty. They're my guardians." I told him before I downed my tea and moved on to the snacks.

**Izaya POV**

'_Shizu-chan has a kid. A kid! And I didn't know anything about it…..'_

"You know I think we should go take a stroll, you know right over to your dear old dad's house." I told her and I watched carefully how her eyes narrowed.

"No thanks, I would rather get ready for bed, it's getting late. Celty would be mad if she found out that you let a seven year old stay up past midnight." And with that the little annoyance headed to my guest room. '_How did she even know I had one? And why does she know where it is?'_

Life with this kid would be interesting.

**Okay so SUPER short chapter. I apologize for that but school just started and its been crazy so far. Next chapter will defiantly be longer and hopefully be on time. **

**Question- Who's your favorite Durarara Character?**

**Anyways I believe I have some reviewers to thank so I would love to thank**

**Lil'cuppyCAKEZ**

**Evil is everywhere**

**Emilyand Flaky**

**Chocoholics Unite **

**And guest**

**For reviewing!**

**Please keep reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm back! And with a new chapter…..so yeah…on with the story…**

**Disclaimer- We've been through this but fine once again I will admit that I do not own Durarara**

**Kameko POV**

Okay this is getting ridiculous. It's been an hour and a half and still no breakfast. I mean seriously we've been staring at each other this whole time and I swear he hasn't blinked yet.

I WANT MILK!

But the idiot didn't buy any. Darn it.

"Make food already!"

"I told you to learn how!"

"I'm just a kid!"

"That's irrelevant! And you sure don't act like a kid!"

"Whatever, let's just go out. I've been dying to try Russian sushi."

"No I have work to do, just make something."

And with that he left the room. He is such a doody head.

I guess I only have one option.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Shinra, its Kameko. Can you buy any chance drop off some food? Izaya won't feed me." I said in sweet, innocent voice.

"Umm sure! Celty just left. And if Izaya starts screaming when she's there just turn on the T.V. Okay?"

"Okay Shinra!" He is too easy.

I smirked as I walked out of the kitchen, people especially men were easy to manipulate. Well except Izaya but he's not mentally right…so he doesn't count. Plus, he has a very prominate feminin side….

In the middle of my inner ramblings the door fly's of it's hinges and Celty is standing there…with TAKEOUT! YAY I"M NOT A GONER! I WILL BE FED TODAY! WOO HOO!

'Here you go sweetie' Was what was typed out on her phone. I smiled and thanked her before I inhaled my breakfast.

And that's when I hear a kid crying….oh never-mind it's just Izaya.….hell be alright….right? Eh its not like I care.

Crap I do.

"Celty please don't kill my horribly assigned and probably suicidal, insane role-model."

She stares at me. And so does Izaya…..It's really creepy and awkward!

She dropped Izaya to the ground and he crawled away. Smart boy.

'You sure? I mean he is an asshole.'

"Y I'm sure, thanks for the takeout Celty." I told and I hugged her too. I love Celty.

'Your welcome…..I better go. I'll visit soon sweet heart.'

And the door that she magically repaired shut.

"So I'm a role-model huh?"

"Only to terrorists."

**Shizuo POV**

"Okay Shizuo we're done for the day."

"Alright see ya later Tom."

Damn it. Why the hell am I so pissed off today. Every little damn thing in this city is pissing me off. And it smells like shit.

** ~About an hour and a half later ~**

I'd been walking all around Ikebukuro and I'd already went through two packs of my smokes.

The next thing I knew I was in the lobby at the god damn fleas house. The receptionist looked scared and said she would tell him to come down.

And what do you know he did…..but with that smirk of his…..the one that pisses me off.

"Shizu-chan what a surprise! I certainly wasn't expecting you so late in the day."

"I'm gonna kick your ass you stupid Eskimo!"

"Oh and why do I deserve to have my ass kicked."

"YOU JUST DO! NOW HOLD STILL SO I CAN KILL YOU!"

"Not a chance shizu-chan."

And I was running at him with the lobby's table in my hand, ready to smash it into his face. But….

"Zaya-kun why awn't you upstrairs?"

A little kid came downstairs all bleary eyed and asking for him.

Well shit I can't hit him now.

"You have a kid flea?" Was the only thing I could come up with to fill the awkward silence.

"No you do." And he was smirking again. Shit.

**Okay thank you to everyone who's been reading this story! And also to those of you who love my ooc Kameko! Yea and sorry for the long wait, schools been annoyingly hard :/**

**Question- How many of you would willingly eat at Russian sushi?**

**My answer to our last question- Probably Izaya, he's just so weird and without him no vending machines would be thrown. The thought makes me want to cry. **

**And thank you to those who reviewed chapter two ~**

**And by that I mean:**

**Chocoholics Unite**

**TheLegendOfFangirl**

** .71192**

**I love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so I'm finally updating with chapter four! Anyway on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own durarara only kameko!**

**Izaya POV**

"K-k-kameko?" Shizuo was staring wide eyed at the little brat. He looked so…..starstruck but I wanted answers. I wanted as much info as I can find on her, and who better to ask than her dad.

I smirked as I said, "Yup that's her!" ….I did not see his reaction coming.

He ran across the room, spun her around in the air and screamed, "My little girl, I missed you so much! Come give your dad a big hug!"

What the fuck just happened in my lobby?

"Zaya who is this?" She looked seriously scared, and I don't blame her.

"Oh sweetie it's me, your daddy! I don't blame you for not remembering me, last time I saw you, you were tiny!"

"Shizu-chan you might want to let her breath now"

"huh? OH! SORRY BABY!"

"Dammit shizu-chan, do you know how hard it is to get kids to go to fuc"

"DO NOT SAY FUCK IN FRONT OF MY GIRL YOU DAMN ESKIMO!"

"YOU JUST SAID IT! And as I was saying, do you know how hard it is to get kids to go to fuc…I mean freaking bed?"

"Right, sorry baby I should let you get to sleep…..WAIT WHY IS SHE EVEN UP AT THIS HOUR?"

**~UP IN IZAYA'S HOUSE~**

"So why is she with you?"

"Don't ask me, ask Celty. Or better yet ask her! She just showed up here so do NOT blame me for this. Besides I hate kids, why would I willingly take care of one?"

"Zaya I'm tired, can I go to bed now?" She looks almost cute, when she's tired. WAIT WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING, I HATE CHILDREN!

"Of course you can baby, come on let's go get you tucked in~"

Okay you have not lived until you've seen Shizuo fucking Heiwajima coo at a little girl. It is the most frightening yet hilarious thing I've ever witnessed.

And he continued cooing at her until she was back in her room where she belonged. I mean back in the guest room where she DOESN"T belong. I must be losing it. Well at least I'm doing better than Shizu-chan, at least I'm acting normal.

My inner musongs were interrupted when Shizuo cleared his throat. "Okay flea why the hell is my daughter with you?! She should back home with her mother not here with you of all of people! And just how long has she been here?! Because so help me if you turned into some fur coat wearing, tuna loving, eskimo I'll fucking kick your ass!" I was taking aback. I mean you would be too if Shizuo ranted and raved while he whispered yelled at you. Damn not ten minutes in his life and she's already rocked the boat harder than I ever could.

"I believe I answered your first question when you asked it like literally five minuted ago. However I'll be nice enough to say it again, so please try to understand. I'll even dumb it down so even you can understand. I DON"T FUCKING KNOW!" I was smirking the entire time I was speaking and it was ticking him off, god I loved doing this!

"I TOLD YOY NOT TO SAY FUCK!"

"SHE'S NOT EVEN IN THE ROOM IDIOT!"

"DON'T CARE SHE CAN STILL HEAR US!"

I sighed, this was getting us nowhere. "Why don't you come by tomorrow so we can discuss this when she's awake and fully coherent."

"Fine I'll be here around five, try not to screw her up or creep her out until then." And with that he slammed my door, rattling the entire building as a result.

"Zaya what was that?" a tired little girl voice asked.

"Nothing dear go back to sleep" The minute the words came out I dropped my head onto my desk and groaned. I really was losing it. Calling her dear and shit like that was just not how I did things.

**Sorry for the long wait, i kinda lost inspiration for this story but i'm going to try and finish it!**

**Question- For those of you that have watched death note who would love to see Izaya vs Kira?**

**Answer to my last question- I would love too! I bet it's delicious! Hell i'd go just to meet Simon!**

**Thank you so much for reviewing~**

**ThelegendOfFangirl**

**Guest**

**Reiko-desu**

**EmilyandFlaky**

**mikasiam71192**

**MutantFizz**

**Chocoholics Unite**

**Samanthatm**

**namea33**

**Anime1Hinata**

**NilaEatsZombiesForBreakfast**

**And **

**tardislover1 for reviewing i love you all!**


End file.
